


Raising Harry

by cwgirlup75



Series: Raising Harry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: James and Lily are only mentioned, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9188594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwgirlup75/pseuds/cwgirlup75
Summary: Inspired by this prompt - "How long have you been standing there?"





	

“How long have you been standing there?”

Remus answered from his position in the doorway. “Since you snuck out of our bed and I realized it wasn't just a trip to the loo. For someone whose Animagus form is a dog, you're pants at being stealthy, Padfoot.”

“I just couldn't sleep. Came outside to think for a bit. You should go back to bed. One of us needs his wits about him when Harry wakes up with the roosters wanting to be fed.”

Remus pushed off the doorframe and crossed to the man he considered his husband in all but name. He snaked his arms around Sirius, resting his hands on his stomach and pulling him back into his chest. “Bollocks, Siri. You don't come outside at 2:00 in the bloody AM and risk freezing your arse off just for the joy of inhaling a fag and giving yourself lung cancer. What's wrong, love?”

Sirius flicked his cigarette to the ground and crushed it under the sole of his boot. “Everything's wrong, Rem. I'm wrong. I don't think I can do this.”

“And what, exactly, is this?”

The dark haired wizard pulled out of the arms holding him, gesturing wildly. “This! This whole parenting thing we're attempting! I'm pants at it, and you know it. I'm not cut out to be a parent. Bloody hell, look who I had to learn from! I never intended to be a full time father. When James named me godfather, I thought we'd take the prongslet once in a while, stuff him with sweets and teach him all the things Lily wouldn't want him to know, then send him home full of sugar and swear words until the next time. I never thought in a million years that they'd barely live long enough to see their son's first birthday. And now he's ours, to somehow raise to a man. Only I can't do it for shit! He cries every time I hold him. I can't manage to feed him or bathe him or anything. Last week during the full, while you were locked in the basement chewing yourself to pieces, Harry screamed until he made himself ill and then passed out from exhaustion. If it wasn't for you, I don't know what would happen. You've been caring for Harry and the house, and I've been utterly useless!”

Somewhere in Sirius' rant, Remus managed to pull him into the house. He sat him by the fire and brought the flames alive with a flick of his wand. “Siri, you just need to relax. Harry senses your stress love, and that's why he carries on so. It's only been two weeks. I doubt that he will remember anything that happens at one year of age.”

Surprisingly, the words meant to soothe had the opposite effect. Tears gathered in Sirius' eyes and spilled down his cheeks. “That's just it, Moony. He's not going to remember. That little boy is never going to remember anything about his parents. He's not going to see that he has the same brilliant green eyes as his mother, or that his father had the same uncontrollable hair. He's not going to know how Lily liked to sing as she cooked, or that James rode a broom better than anyone else I've seen. He's stuck with us, and he'll never know them.”

Remus knelt and brushed the tears away. “He will know, love. He'll know because we'll tell him. We'll tell him tomorrow, and the day after that, and for the rest of our lives. James and Lily won't be forgotten.”

This time, the words hit their mark. Sirius' nodded, a new determination filling him. “You're right. We will tell him.”

“Yes. But for now, let's go back to bed. I'm knackered.”

The two walked in silence to their bedroom, stopping in the nursery to check on a sleeping Harry. They fixed his blanket and picked his stuffed hippogrif off the floor, nesting it under his arm. They road in front of them promised to be difficult, but they would travel it together.

THE END


End file.
